It's Only Us
by Dark Angel's Wing
Summary: What will happen if John found someone else in his Lover's room?


**Tittle:** **It's Only Us**

**Pairing: John Cena/Justin Gabriel. Randy Orton/Justin Gabriel John.**

**Rating:** **M**

**Summary:** **What will happen if John found someone else in his Lover's room?**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own them. I hope i own Justin Gabriel.**

**Author's note:** **Just a little one-shot. I hope you enjoy ;D**

**Warning:** **M/M/M. Double Penetration.**

**IT'S ONLY US**

It was early morning when John Cena come to a Hotel which The Smackdown Roster stays. He lead his feet to the receptionist desk.

"Hi there" he said, greeting the receptionist woman.

"Good Morning sir, is there anything i can help?" the woman said smiling to John a little bit blushing.

"Uhm, can you tell me which room is Mr. Justin Gabriel stay?" John asked grinning at her.

"of course sir, wait a minutes" she said and searching which room is Justin Gabriel stay in her guess book. A few minutes later she get that.

"Well sir, Mr. Gabriel is staying at room 407. Do you need someone to lead you there?" she asked looking at John.

"uh you don't need to, i can find it by my self. Bat thank you for asking and thank you for helping me, Alexa." He said while looking at her nametag and smiling at her.

"you're welcome sir" she appreciate him. After that John walked to elevator and press button 4. When he was arrived at the fourth floor, he start to looking after room 407. "There is it" he said to himself when he found the room.

John knocked at the door several time waiting for his lover to open the door. His plan is to suprise Justin, it's been a month since they met. He miss Justin so much, he started this relationship almost a year ago. He met Justin for the first time when he was an NXT Rookie, after that they keep met each other and called each otrher on the phone. Until that time when Justin is in RAW brand as a member of The Nexus he said the words "I Love You" for the first time and he couldn't be happier when Justin said "I Love You Too" to him. But since Justin was traded to SMACKDOWN as a member of The Corre they barely met each other, they only talk on phone or Skype. But right now here he is infront of Justin's room, he can't wait to see Justin, he knew that Justin is a morning people so he was sure Justin is awake at this morning.

He pulled back from his thought when he watch the door infront of him and his smiling.

" Hey bab,,,,,,, ORTON?" his smile fade when he saw Orton is the one that open the door.

"uh hey John, What's up?" Orton said while in his sleepy voice.

"wha,,what? isn't it Justin's room? What are you doing right here?" he asked confuse.

"huh? yeah it's Justin's room. And i'm here cause i wanna spend my time with my boyfriend of course." He told him a little confuse.

"What the fuck, Did you mean that Justin is your boyfriend?" John feel anger creeping down his chest.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend. What's wrong?" Randy asked confuse by John.

"WHAT THE FUCK! JUSTIN IS MY BOYFRIEND!" John yell at Randy and pushing him to the room and close the door.

"What the hell do you mean he is your boyfriend? He's my boyfriend for almost three weeks." Randy snap back at John can't believe what he was hear.

"Three weeks huh? Three weeks? We're in relationship for almost a year! He's cheating on me with you? I can't believe it!" John still yelling letting his anger got the best of him. And Randy is shocked with what John just said. So he just a third wheel all this time? He think to himself.

"He make me as a third wheel. This can't be happening. This little slut will pay for everything" Randy said angrily. He's so mad. Nobody can't make him this cheap, not even Justin fucking Gabriel. He swear that Justin will pay everything that he has done. He think to himself.

"Whoaaaaa. You don't have to say that. That was rude!" althought he was angry with Justin, John can't stand to hear his friend talk about him like that.

"What? Why are you depending him? He's cheating on you John. He makes me feel like a cheap toy. I can't believe it." Randy yell at John. He can't believe his freind still depending Justin when he doesn't worth at all.

"I.. I just... I" John lose for words, he always good at using words, but right now he don't know what to answer Orton. Why am i depending him? He asked to himself. Sure he was angry with Justin, He feels like his blood boiling when he know all of this. But still he can't stand to hear his lover got called a slut by his friend. He comeback from his thought when he heard Randy's voice.

"Do you really get on with that. I meant He's cheating on you Johnny. Don't you disappointed by him?" Randy said in his disbelieve. And John taken back by his words.

"Of Course i'm angry with him Randy, I Love him so much but he cheat on me. Of course i'm disappointed by him, but i just think he didn't deserve the name called." John said and rubbing his face. Of course he disappointed. But he still thought that Justin didn't deserve the name called.

"yeah yeah John whatever. He sill a slut for me. So what now? You will not letting him free without anything, will you?" Randy said with the slightly smirk on his face. And that makes John want to punch his face, he really didn't like Orton's smirk. But then again Orton's offer crept into his mind 'You will not letting him free without anything, will you?' what does it mean? He asked to himself.

"what do you mean?" he asked confused by orton. Randy just rolled his eyes by his friend's lack of understand.

"i meant we can't just let him free after what he did to us. We're both friends John and we're both the face of 're not letting a little boy playing men's card. We should make him pay!" Randy said smirking by the thought that just pass into his mind. I will show Justin who is the boss. Little shit! He think to himself.

John feel fear crept into his mind. He knows that he will not like what on his friend's mind. But Randy said the truth, he can't just let Justin free after what he did to them. And he found his own voice said without a second think.

" yeah you're right Randal. We can't just let Justin free after what he done. So, what we gonna do?" He'll regret it later he thought. But now his angry is got the best of him. And he heard the unpleasen words from Randy.

" How about we double penetrate him without prep and show him who is the boss here." Orton said smirking at his own thought. The second John heard his friend said that his jaw was drop to the floor and let out a slightly gasp from his mouth.

"Are you crazy? We will hurt him so bad if we do that to him. I can't do that Randy." And Randy's smirk fade when he heard John said that. Is John this stupid? He asked to himself.

"Oh come on John, He's a pro wrestler. A little pain in the ass is nothing for him. Oh by the way, remember he's cheating on you and made me as a third wheel. That's unforgiven John. So, are you in?" Randy said desperately and waiting for John's answer.

John is thinking about that for several minutes but feels like forever until he heard his own voice agreeing Randy.

"Yeas i'm in." He said with the low voices and rubbed his face. What have i gotten myself into. He think to himself.

"OK. Now we just need to waiting for him to comeback here. He's doing his morning jog right now. I'll meet him here while you hide in the bathroom waiting for your cue to appear. You got that?" Randy explained his sick plan to John who is nodding to answer him.

Several minutes later Justin comeback to his room and get greeting by Randy Orton's predatory look whose sitting in his bed. Justin just look at him with a smile to his face.

"What?" he asked to Randy, and Randy then standing and walk his way and stop infront of him still with that look on his face, now Justin is sandwiched by Randy infront of him and the door behind him.

"Hey baby what's up?" Justin asked him smiling like nothing happened. Randy just keep that look on his face,

"I Miss You Baby, what take you so long." Randy said while his hands rest on justin waist. Randy keep looking Justin in his eyes. And somehow it make a little fear crept down his spine. But Justin keep smiling

"Hey i just did my morning jog. Is that too long for you to miss me?" Justin said and let a little laugh out his mouth unaware of what will happen.

"yeah that's too long. And for make me waiting that long. I'll punish you" and with that Randy kiss Justin rough as he rest a hand in the back of justin's head to deepen the kiss and the other one is wrapped tightly around his body while justin's arm rest on randy's shoulders. Justin moan in that kiss then randy's teeth sink in his neck make his head fell back as a groan rose in his throath. And then Randy's hands going down his side and slip into his gym shorts and grab his dick make him whimpered. Keeping a hand to stroke him while the other one cupe Justin's face randy leaned back and watch Justin's espression, his head fall back and eyes shut thight while his mouth keep moaning and whimpering. "ahh Randy.. ahhh ah ohh God ohhh" he moaned like a whore, Randy think.

"You like that baby? Huh? Do you like me touching you like this?" then Randy stroke his dick faster than before made Justin groaning and writhing on the door.

"yeah akkhhhhh Randy i like that, ahhh ahh ohh ohhhh don't stop" now he start thrusting into Randy's hand. "Take them off Randy ahhh please" then Randy pulled down Justin's shorts and his underware at the same time then pulled up his shirt leaving Justin naked. Now Justin's dick standing proud infront of him then Randy start to stroke him again faster make him moaning loud but suddenly he yelp and his back arched on the door when Randy stop stroking him but grab his dick hard.

"Arrgghhh Randy what are you doing? It's hurt." Justin said desperately while his big doe eyes staring into Randy's grey eyes. This make Randy chuckled.

"It's hurt huh? Well i have a suprise for you." With that Randy spun him around until his back press to his chest and he was facing the bathroom. Justin just looking confuse at the bathroom door. He moaned again when Randy start to stroke his dick again. But then someone walked out of the door. And justin nearly passed out with the sight infront of him. Now Infront of him standing John Cena his lover with the angry look on his face, Justin swear he never looked this angry before. They caught him out off guard.

"John..."is all he can said. The tears start to make pool on his eyes. He never feel so embarrassed in his entire life. He feel so ashamed. He's trying to reach John but Randy's hand grab his body while the other one grab his throath make him stay on his place. Justin struggle in Randy's grip trying to reach John but Randy's gip is so thight he can't escape.

"John... It is not what it looks like." Justin said his voice is crack and he's shaking in Randy's grip.

"AND WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS GABRIEL?" John snap at him make him wince, John never snap at him. He always gentle to him. But then again, it's his fault for double timing him. He feels like a slut. As his tears run down his cheeks he heard Randy whisper in his ear.

"We got you Justin." Randy smirk at John. But justin didn't give a fuck of what Randy said, he just care about what on John's mind now. And suddenly John charged at him and slap him hard on his left cheek make his head whip to the side he just wincing and whimpering.

"I care about you Justin, i always love you and you did this to me? You heartless sick as fuck." John yell at him and slap him on his left cheek again make him since as his left cheek turning red. Tears falls down his cheeks like a waterfall.

"I'm so sorry John it just... it... i... i'm sorry. I love him John. I Love You so much, is not him who i love. It's only you." He gasp when a hand on his throath grab him harder and he shut his eyes as he whimpering.

"I'm going to punish you Justin for making me as a cheap third wheel. I'll punish you like there's no tomorrow." Randy whisper to his ear and the next thing he now is he got tossed to the bed as he look around he saw a predatory look on Randy's face and an angry look in john's face. He gulp and wondering what's they gonna do.

"i'm sorry Angel, but your action was out of hands. I can handle our long distance relationship, but i can't handle you cheating on me." John said in a low voices as if he can't breakdown. He hung his head and look down still tense but the sound of clothes fall make him look around and saw that Randy has striped himself from his clothes leaving him naked.

"what are you doing?" John asked him. Randy just rolled his eyes.

"didn't we agree to double penetrate his unprepared hole?" Randy said smirking make Justin shiver.

"What? Wait no, no please. John please don't do this. I love you John!" Justin cries out. Now John just look at him with a guilty look.

"Yeah you love me. You love me enough to cheat on me, you love me enough to hurt me like this! And Whatever i like it or no i'll do that, you deserve a pusihment." And with that John pust Justin so now he's laying on the bed while struggle trying to relase himself as John part his legs.

"No, no. No, don't do that Johnny. I love you. I Love Aaaarrrrrgggghhhhhhhh" Justin screaming in pain as John thrust his dick at his unprepared hole. Justin is in tears, he's writhing on the bed. John didn't even give him time to adjuse. He just keep thrusting in and out his hole.

"Arrggghhh akh stop Johnny stop it hurts arkhhh it hurts akhh akhhh i can't akhh i can't take it... akh akhhhh God it's hurt." Justin is screaming as tears run down his face he looks John in the eyes, trying to make John stop his action right now but John just look at him with a blank expression.

"You just like a slut Angel. Your mouth said to stop but your dick is is getting harder" John said with the low voice. With that Justin turn his head down to look at his dick. He's right, even thought He didn't get any pleasure from this fuck but his dick is getting harder. He feels so ashamed to him self but then John start thrusting faster than before make him cries out and screaming louder than before.

"Arrrrgghh Stop akkh stop it John, ow fuck it feels like you're splitting me in two. Owh argh" Justin never feels this kind of pain before. But the worst is coming.

"John, roll over so he's on top of you. I'll fuck him from behind. I don't wanna see his face." Randy commanted like a boss. John just answering him by the nods then he flip them over so now Justin is ontop of him. He keep thrusting up to Justin hole while his arms wrapped around Justin as he was laying on him and crying on his chest, Justin clinging to his chest like a little kid and suddenly John feels like an asshole for doing this to him eventhought he was cheat on him. But the screaming that coming from Justin makes him back into reality and what he saw is unpleasen.

Right now Randy fucking Orton is forcing his dick to thrust into Justin hole and John can feel it when his dick joining him inside with the force as Justin crying in agony. Then gentlely John cupe Justin's face in his hands and kiss him to erase some of his pain. Justin is whimpering into that kiss. And suddenly Orton thrusting his hip so fast makes Justin screaming again.

"AKH GOD. STOP IT ARGGHHHHH. IT'S HURT. HURT SO MUCH. FEELS LIKE YOU SPLITTING ME IN TWO. AKKHHH STOP I CAN'T TAKE IT. ARRGGHHHH STOP" Justin is a mess, he's crying so hard and screaming louder than ever. John feels like a dick. He just wrapped his arms around him again and rubbing his back to calm him down. Dammit he can't even calm if he was in Justin's position. He thought.

Justin is crying on John's chest as Randy keep thrusting into him.

"arghh stop akkhhh john john stop it. It hurt argghhhh akhh akhh akhh. Stop. Owhh akh" Justin is whimpering. His ass is burning, his whole body is hurt.

"I'm sorry Justin. I'm so sorry." John said as tears fall down his face too and it make Justin ache, he never seen John crying especially because of him. He never meant to make him cry. He never meant to make John sad. His pain on his body is nothing. He just didn't meant to make john cry. Now he feels like there's a big hole in his heart. He know that he didn't deserve John at all. John is too good for a little slut like him. He pulled back from his thought when he feel Randy thrusting faster and harder than before. Streching him in impossible way make in cry in agony.

"Arrrrrggghhhhh Stop Please. I can't take it anymore. Stop Arrrgggggggg. Stop ARGGHHHHHHHHHH" he's screaming when he's coming as splurt after splurt on his and John's stomachs then everything went black for Justin, he blacked out.

Watching his lover passed out makes John ache.

"Randy come on finish it. Justin is pass out. He can't take it anymore." He gave Randy a warning as he groaning.

"ugh Ok." Thats all he can said as he thrusting faster and didn't take a long time for them to coming in Justin abused hole. Both of them groaned while Justin whimpered in his unconscious. Then they both pull their dicks out of Justin's hole and John laying him on his back beside him. Justin looks like a mess as his stomach is covered by his came, John and Randy's came dripping from his asshole mixed with the blood from his hole. Even thought he looks like mess John thought that Justin is beautiful. Then he dragged back from his thought by Randy's voice.

"so what now? What we gonna do to him?" Randy asked him. And John thinking for a minute before speak.

"Since it's his room, now you can go back to your room Randal. Don't worry about him. I'll take care of him." John said

"Ugh ok whatever, i'm leaving now." And with that Randy got dressed and got out of the room. Leaving John and Justin.

John just looked to Justin's sleeping form as his chest rose and fell, he looks so peacefull even after that crazy sex. John thinking about everything they have done together.

"I can't. I can't break his hurt. I Love Him so much." John said to himself as tears fell down.

John keep looked at Justin, he looks so vunerable and open. John wondered what makes Justin cheated, he's too innocent to did that. He gonna find out, he thought.

After almost an hour he watched Justin sleep suddenly justin stirs and groaned, his eyes blinked open and met John blue eyes. He remember what happened. Then he sit infront of John and wince slightly

"John. I'm sorry. I didn't meant to hurt you. I Love You" Justin's voice raw and tears fell down his eyes again. John looked Justin's eyes, his eyes so beautiful in tears but he hate seeing Justin sad even after everything he has done. Then he cuped Justin face in his eyes.

"Why? Why Justin? If you love me then why you do that? It breaks me when i knew that you cheated on me with my friend. It hurt so much" John said as tears fell down his face too. Then Justin cuped John's face too and wipe away the tears that run down his cheeks. He hates seeing John sad, the worst is John sad because of him.

"Oh baby don't cry, i'm sorry. I love you too. I didn't meant to hurt you Johnny" Justin said

"Yeah but you did, now tell me what's the reason you cheated on me? Cause i don't wanna give up on you Justin. I Love you too. But you need to tell me the reasons." John said the truth from the bottom of his broken heart. Justin couldn't believe what John just said, he don't wanna give up on him, he still love him even after everything.

"I.. I ah... I did that becaus I miss you John, I miss you so much it hurts." Justin said. John just keep silent and let his lover to explain the reasons.

"I miss you so much but then Cody showed me some pictures of WWE roster's party last month. Then i saw that, i saw a picture of you kissing Randy. Even cody has a video of you making out with Randy. And i remembered when that party happened i didn't join with you because i was ill." Justin said start sobbed. John listened his explained and suddenly feels like a dick. He remembered that day. He was having sex with Orton in orton's room after that party finished. But it because he was drunk. Then he found himself wrapped his arms around Justin as Justin sobbed on his chest and continue the story.

"From that video i know that you were drunk so i thought it was a mistake. I didn't want to ask you about that cause i'm too scare of losing you. I'm afraid if i told you that i knew what you've done you will leave me. Then i was trying to let it go and to forget it but i can't, i'm afraid you have special feeling to Randy too so i'm started dating Orton to make him stay away from you so the same thing doesn't happens anymore. I know i'm so selfish. He's your friend. But i can't help it John. I Love You so much it hurts. I deserve that crazy sex. I deserve that named called. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry John. Please forgive me. I Love you." Justin sobbed in John's chest, finaly he can said everything on his mind. John feels like an asshole, so it's not only Justin fault, it's his fault too, he thought.

"No Justin, I'm sorry Justin. I'm so sorry for letting this happen, it isn't only your fault but it's my fault too. I Love You Too Justin. I love you so much" John said and he keep holding Justin for several minutes later. Then he leaned back and cupe Justin's face in his hands so he can see him perfectly. Justin looks like a mess, his eyes so red and puppy.

"Lets start this all over again. No making out with someone else. No cheating anymore. It's only us, it's only you and me." John said as he was looking at Justin's eyes.

"Yeah lets start this all over again. No making out with someone else. No cheating anymore. It's only us, it's only you and me." Justin repeated what John had said. Then John smile as Justin smile back at him. Then John leaned his forehead on Justin's.

" I Love You Angel" John said staring at Justin's beautiful eyes.

"I Love You Too." Justin said then John kiss him so deep and passionated.

And they laying back on the bed. Justin rest his head on John's chest as John wrapped is arms around Justin's waist. It's only them. It's only Justin and John.


End file.
